Promises Can't Speak (Sesshomaru love story)
by ElliaHartlace
Summary: story)Will Sesshomaru fall in love in with Azalea?Will Sesshomaru keep his promise he made Azalea when they were young?
1. chapter 1

character info

Name Azalea Rose alexus

Age: 21

Race: poison plant dragon

Colors: metallic green bright colors

Eyes: Metallic green

Hair: long straight dark green(has an ahoge)

Appearance: pale skin and dark red lips, long nails. Scars all over her bod and a long scar across her right eye.dragon tattoo on her shoulder from her tribe

Personality: confident on her appearance, sweet, has a short temper, sassy, and chilled.

Likes: children, animals, nature, singing, hotspots. Likes to steal food from her friends/family (especially sesshomaru)

Crush/ mate: Sesshomaru

Dislikes: Naraki, annoying creature(Jaken), miroku grabbing her butt, and people hurting nature.

Past:

Promise: Unknown

Family: Touma (little Brother), Hiroki(Father), Shina(Mother )

Name: Touma Rouge alexus

Age: 18

Race: Poison Plant Dragon

Colors: metallic green dark colors

Eyes: Metallic gold

Hair: long straight dark green

Appearance: Very pale skin, bright gold eyes, very plain in the way of face paint or make up, does not believe in wearing the tattoos of his family tribe. Scars from being experimented on.

Personality: Angsty teenager, probably emo, less confident in who he is as person and his looks, knows he can hold himself in a fight and is a bit arrogant in that idea, will not trust anyone, independant,

Likes: Naps in the sun, hotpots, just food in general, secretly likes to be around friends but don't call him out on it, cats are cool… probably. Totally hordes weapons.

Dislikes: Basically everything he's an angsty teen, dogs annoy him at this point, people destroying what is his, messy living places, Miyako over exerting herself

Crush: Unknown

Family: Azalea( Sister), Hiroki(Father), Shina(Mother)

Past: Touma believes he was abandoned at a young age. In a way he was. He was raised by the monks until he ran away. He was forced to raise himself after not even knowing where he came from. He's done horrible things in his life. He killed people in his constant anger towards being alone. Finding his family was not everyone he hoped it would be. He was to hurt to want to know them. Touma does not trust them, and finds there is a chance he never will. Azalea is his sister, but only in blood. He will not fight for her.

Name: Hiroki Alexus

Age: unknown

Race: Poison Plant Dragon

Colors: metallic green

Eyes: Metallic blue

Hair: long dark green

Appearance:

Likes: His clan and family, dogs are cool now, flying over nearby villages to freak them out, dad jokes, teasing his children, reading

Dislikes: Lazy days, liars, cocky people

Family: Azalea (Daughter), Touma (Son),Shina (Wife )

Past: unknown

Name: Miyako Yamashita

Age: 17 (going to be 18)

Race: Half Kitsune, Human (hanyo)

Appearance:

Colors: Pure snow

Eyes: Amethyst (as yokai), Lapis (as human)

Hair: Rose pink (as yokai), Platinum blonde (as human)

Personality: impulsive, loyal, meek, creative, timid, kind, charming, naive, gullible, pessimistic, hot-headed, lazy, moody, indecisive, insecure, reckless, attentive, feisty, adventurous, tsundere, anti-social, manipulative (at times), sarcastic, sadistic (at times),

Likes: sweets, cute things, animals, food, flowers, sleeping, reading, helping others, drawing (it's her hidden talent), dancing, being alone (or with a small group of friends), kindness, "stealing" food from close friends/family (specifically Touma), Plumerias(favorite flower), Water Lilies (favorite flower), pretty kimonos and accessories, her mother's twin fan, her father's twin swords, playing with children,

Dislikes: losing loved ones, cruel people, her brother and sister, her past (what she's done), perverts, water(she has aquaphobia due to a traumatic experience), herself, meeting new people, crying (in general), being helpless, being a failure, hurting a loved one, vinegar, bugs (spiders specifically),

Crush: Touma

Family: Kaia (Mother), Kasetsu (Father), Nao (Half-Brother), Hakusai (Half-Brother), Riko (Sister), Tsuneo (adopted brother)

Past: Not much is known about her. She dislikes her siblings since according to her they attempted to murder her and her father. Her mother and father were killed when they were attacked by the same mysterious demon that killed Hina's parents. She watched her parents die in front of her, but the demon let her live. After witnessing her death, she found a little kitsune cub who'd been abandoned. They look after each other to this day. What she'd done between those years are unknown and she won't let it slip out of her easily. She met Touma in a cave where he helped her. A little while later her siblings found her and tried to kill her again so she ran to find Touma. Touma and his family were already hiding from someone so they all lived together in hiding before a slave trader captured her. About her time being enslaved or what she did after is unknown. She meets Touma again a little while after he's been freed by Miroku. They're time together, or anyone else, is not revealed yet.

Tsuneo:

Name: Shina

Age:

Race: Poison Plant Dragon

Colors: metallic green

Eyes: Metallic blue

Hair: long dark red

Appearance:

Status: Deceased

Likes: seeing her children happy,

Dislikes:

Family: Azalea (Daughter), Touma (Son),Hiroki( Husband)

Past: unknown


	2. chapter 2

Shippo shivered, "Kagome's scary sometimes."

Just as sky changed colors. Azalea noticed a demonic aura.

'It can't be him. Why is he here?' Azalea said.

She turned and took the ingredients that Kaede had. She took the ingredients and put them out to make sure she had all of them.

"Let see we have the blood lily, tree root and dragon pollen. Dang we don't have all supplies we need for the medicine." Azalea said disappointed.

"What are ye missing child?" Kaede asked.

"Blood of a loved one and blood of his greatest enemy." Azalea said.

"Well you have that blood of a love one. Who is your father's greatest enemy?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly. He would always would talk about his enemy, but he wouldn't exactly tell me." Azalea said.

Then all of a sudden she heard an annoying voice. It came from that annoying imp, Jaken. I shook my head and got up from where I was sitting. I went outside. I noticed that he was being loud when he talks.

"Shut up Jaken. I am tired of hearing your annoying voice."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!", the little girl with the orange kimono exclaimed.

"Hey Rin." Azalea said smiling at the young girl.

"Lady Azalea. How are you?" She said.

"I'm fine. What brings you to this village? Sesshomaru."

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you pestent." Jaken yelled.

"I would advise that you watch what you say imp or I will have your head." Azalea said with venom in her words.

"We came to see you. How's your father?" Rin asked.

"He's ok. I guess. He's in a lot of pain. I see that you came Lady Inukimi. I thought you and my father would never speak again." Azalea said.

"Speaking of him. Is he doing well?" She asked looking at Azalea.

"No." That was all that was said.

Azalea walked and noticed that her father was looking at her.

"Father you should be sleeping. You need your energy."

"I am fine. My dear child."

He tried to sit upon his own, but he failed. He didn't want any help from his own daughter. He was able to sit up on his own. He was in so much pain. He looked behind his daughter and saw that it was the very same demon that his daughter wanted to protect.

"Sesshomaru. What bring you here to this village?", he questioned in a cheerful way.

The pain showed on his face, but no matter what he wouldn't let his daughter down by being weak by some stupid illness. The green-haired male forced himself to bring a smile onto his face.

"Hello, Inukimi. How have you been doing?"

Sesshomaru had a blank expression on his face not really used to seeing such a great dragon yokai as Hiroki-san like that.

"Father you know her?" Azalea asked sitting next her her father.

"Yes, we are childhood friends.It's been a while since then." Hiroki said.

All of a sudden a teenage boy about Inuyasha's age came in. He had the same color hair as mine and father. Azalea recognized him as her younger brother well kind of. She hasn't seen him since his was a mere whelp. He did have mother eyes. His bright gold eyes almost like Sesshomaru.

"T-Touma is that you.." Azalea said.

"Do I know you?" Touma asked.

"I'm your sister, Azalea. I thought you died. I thought..."Azalea said upset.

""You thought what exactly..You left me for dead."

"I didn't leave you by choice. I had to leave you. I didn't want to Touma. I went looking for you after it happened. I couldn't find you." Azalea said.

Everyone was looking at Azalea weirdly, including Sesshomaru.

"What you have a younger brother and you didn't tell us." Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, I have a younger brother. The reason I didn't tell anyone is because I thought he died with my mother." Azalea sadly.

She go up and headed out the door.

"Everyone please leave, except you Sesshomaru.I would like to speak with you." He said.

"Father wait you need to take this first." Azalea said walking back in to the hut.

Azalea slit her wrist and so did sesshomaru. Their blood spilled in to the bowl and then gave it to her father. He took it and drank it.

"Touma please come here." Azalea said walking closer to him.

He move away from her. Inuyasha stood up and stepped behind him.

"Please.. Touma.. I--I'm sorry. You mean a lot to me. You might think I don't. But I do. You don't think that I would put my life on the line. I searched for you . I went to all over the place looking for you. Your my brother. I would do anything for you." Azalea said.

"Well, I hate you. You don't care about anyone, but yourself. " Touma said with anger in his voice.

"How dare you talk to your sister like that. She did everything in her power to find you. She was nearly killed trying to find you in the process.. She nearly died Touma. She wants to protect you." Inuyasha yelled understanding where she was going at.

"What do you mean? I went through hell. I nearly died from demons. I hid from them so that I can live. But I supposedly didn't hide well enough because they found me...only they didn't kill me. They took me to some stupid church and tortured me! I lived through that hell for 5 years until some monk came and saved me. I never got his name. " Touma said.

"Touma I love you little brother.I'm sorry that you went through that. I wish that I could be a better sister. If you don't believe me then fine.I helped kill that bastard. He tried to kill all of my friends, family, and even me. You think i'm selfish. Think again." Azalea said.

"Miroku, do you remember anything of who would save a dragon yokai about 5 years ago?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now that you have mentioned it. I have." Miroku said.

"Who saved Touma, Miroku?" Azalea asked really concerned.

"You may not believe me if I told you." Miroku said.

"Try me. I would like to find out who." Azalea asked.

"It was me."Miroku said.

"What.. Nevermind. Thank you Miroku. I'm leaving. I'm going hunting." Azalea said walking away.

Touma didn't know what to say. He silently moved the flap of the doorway and left. He followed his sister to see what she says was true.

\--Sesshomaru's P.O.V--

I watched as Azalea and her brother leave. Everyone else went and followed, but I stayed. I looked at Hiroki. I noticed that Hiroki was studying me.

"What do you think of my daughter Sesshomaru?" Hiroki asked.

"Your daughter is a powerful yokai. One that is loyal, kind, daring and…." I trailed off not exactly wanting to admit the last part.

The fact that I thought she was beautiful. Hiroki knew I don't usually think much of women or yokai.

Hiroki noticed me in deep thought and how I trailed off.

"Sesshomaru, what else were you going to say?", he looked at me questioningly.

My eyes widened slightly. This he noticed….most yokai wouldn't have but he did….as expected of a great yokai such as him. The bedridden yokai continued to press me until he asked me one question i wouldn't be able to keep my emotionless mask. Yokai weren't supposed to have feelings but it absolutely surprised me. The simple question of, 'Would you marry my daughter?'. I certainly wasn't prepared for it and my face most likely showed it. I was finding it hard to speak. I slowly sat down and closed my eyes. I sharply inhaled and then exhaled. This certainly wasn't going to end well…..

\--Touma's P.O.V--

I'd walked out of the mini house to find my sister, but I couldn't find her. She just….vanished. I jogged into the forest to search for her.

"Azalea!" I called.

No answer. I continued to shout her name each time getting more frantic. I can't lose her now! Not like I did before with her, Mom, and Dad. I won't allow it! I hollered her name one more time when I heard a dark chuckle and the sky darken. I turned toward the voice. It was melodic at the same time cunning and evil.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Touma!", a psychotic grin came from a woman with short platinum blonde hair and glowing ruby eyes.

She had a voluptuous figure, scorpion-like tail, bone wings, fiery horns, and dragon-like hands. Her dress was long and black with sharp bone-like armor on and around her chest. Her cold eyes stared at him with anticipation like she was waiting for me to reply. I growled at her in response.

"Where's my sister?" I said in an icy and deadly tone.

I glared at her. If glares could kill, I think she's already have been dead a while ago.

Her smile increased as she giggled, "I haven't done ANYTHING to that annoying brat of a sister….yet." I snapped when she said that.

I lunged at her with all my strength and roared, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

Her laughing turned maniacal as she turned into a shadow and dodged my attack. I whipped around and made another attempt on her life.

"My. My. My. Touma, you and I both know you can't win against me." She kicked me in the stomach and I was sent flying.

I mowed a several trees before being thrown against a rock. My back and legs hurt like hell, but I know that if I wanted to survive longer then I'd have to swallow my pride and run so that's what I did. Ran, ran like a coward. The coward like I am. I grit my teeth and continued to run. I heard her lunatic laugh increase. She was practically howling.

"So it's gonna be a game of cat and mouse? Let the games begin!", she snickered.

I froze. Those were the words she used last time. I quivered at the pent up memories but shook my head and resumed running. I heard things crackle and snap behind me. The adrenaline kept me going. The snapping of twigs and crackle of the leaves stopped and I slowly glanced back. I noticed she was no longer there. She disappeared. I came to a halt. I cautiously walked back and searched for any sign of her. I didn't hear the chirping of the birds or feel the soft breeze. All life was still, or dead. Suddenly the wind picked up and she appeared in front of me. I narrowly dodged her vicious claws. I knew the adrenaline had died down with the silence, seeing as how tired I'd gotten, but I still had to run…..for Dad and Azalea. They were counting on me. My feet, and will, dragged me along until I bumped into something hard. I fell to the ground and looked frantically.

"Oi, what's your problem kid? You need to watch where you're going!", a man with a black ponytail, blue eyes, and wolf skins barked.

I trembled and he seemed to take notice.

"Kid, you all right?" He looked at me with worried eyes and noticed that I looked similar to someone he knows.

"Are you related to Azalea by chance?" He asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head yes. He stared at me with a shocked look.

"She's your sister. Name's Koga." He said


	3. Chapter 2 continued

your sister. Name's Koga." He said

"Yes she is. Why the hell do you care, Wolf? Name's Touma" I said.

'This kid is seriously getting on my nerves. What is he thinking?' Koga thought.

My face went blank as I listened to his thoughts. Does he realize that I can read his mind?

"What do you mean 'What I am thinking?', you defective excuse for a hound like you." I retorted.

He had an irk mark and he gave me a death glare.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you mutt!", I answer.

He spoke deathly low and his eyes turned to ice, "I am NOT a mutt nor a hound. I'm a WOLF yokai. Understand, punk?" Koga said.

I just looked at him.

"Look I just want to get back to my sister. Do you know the way wolf?" I asked.

Koga scoffed and said, "Of course I do. WHO wouldn't? Why are you asking anyway?"

I snarled in reply but reluctantly answered, "I don't know how to get back. Normally I would, but I'm just tired."

He smirked. "Oh look here, this little whelp doesn't know how to get home."

I raised my hand to punch him but someone cut me off by calling our names. It sounded like a little boy that was trying to act tough but came out sweet. It reminded me of that tiny fox boy. What was his name? Shippo? I think that's it.

"Well, I've gotta go!" Koga declared before making an attempt to escape, but I swiftly grabbed him and dragged him toward the voice. "OI! LET ME GO!"

"No can do Wolf." I grinned and continued to drag.

"Oh, Touma-san! Azalea-chan is looking for you. She said something about wanting to talk to you." the tiny fox yokai said cheerfully, but blinked as he saw me drag Koga.

"Koga what are you doing? Why are you being dragged by Touma-san?" Shippo questioned.

"THIS IDIOTIC ALL SMOKE NO FIRE DRAGON IS TAKING ME WITH HIM!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY!" he hollered in reply.

"What'd you say you cur?" I shouted at him.

"You heard me. You're all smoke, NO fire." He sneered.

Shippo sighed,"You two fight like Kagome and Inuyasha."

We simultaneously yowled in reply, "WE DO NOT!"

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged then walked away.

"Better get back to the village before Azalea-chan gets mad again.", he announced.

The three of us left to head back to the hut when we can across Inuyasha.

"What is wolf-breath doing here?" Inuyasha said jumping down from where he was.

"What did you call me mutt-face." Koga said.

'Both of you knock it off. My sister is going to have our heads if we don't get back to the hut." I said.

"Shut up Whelp." Koga said.

"What the hell you just call me Wolf-breath?" I said flaming up.

"Lets go you guys before Azalea-sama gets mad." Shippo said.

We all looked at Shippo and agreed.We stopped arguing and resumed walking. The silence didn't last long and we eventually started to bicker. Shippo sighed.

\--Time Skip--

Azalea's P.O.V.

I decided to spy on my father and Sesshomaru. I didn't realize that I was being accompanied by all of my friends excluding Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, and my brother. I found out which of my friends that were when there was a yelp and then a loud smack. I turned around to see where the loud smack came from. I started to laugh because I recognized the loud smack from anywhere. Sango just gave her husband a smack because he grabbed her butt.

"Seriously you guys. You are not going to learn Miroku are you?" I asked as he was rubbing his face where his wife had slapped him.

"Nope. So what are you up to Azalea?" He asked.

"I'm trying to listen to the conversation between my father and Sesshomaru. Now shh." I said.

I hear my father start talking first.

"What do you think of my daughter Sesshomaru?" My father asked.

"Your daughter is a powerful yokai. One that is loyal, kind, daring and…." Sesshomaru trailed off not exactly wanting to admit the last part.

'What was the last part he was going to say? ' I thought.

"Sesshomaru, what else were you going to say?", he questioningly asked Sesshomaru.

There was a silence between both of the men. What the hell is going on in there? My father surprised me when he ask him a specific question.

"Would you marry my daughter?" My father asked.

What the hell is my father doing and he isn't going to ask me what I thought in this.

I heard Sesshoumaru sigh. "I believe I wou…"

That was all I heard before my name was being called.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Azalea?" Inuyasha asked.

That's not all I heard my father calling me and he sounded pissed.He walked out of the little house and I was absolutely terrified for my life and of what he was going to do to me for eavesdropping.

"Azalea, what do you think you were doing?" He asked me with a pissed off look.

"I was listening in on the conversation. I'm sorry father. I was just curious about what you and Sesshomaru were talking about. You never liked him father just because I would….."

"Enough, Azalea. You disobeyed me. I thought I taught you better than to listen into others conversations." He said

"Yes, sir you did." I said.

"I am very disappointed in you. Your punishment is to fight me." He said.

I looked at him, horrified."Father please no. Don't make me."

He went inside to grab his sword. He came back outside and got into his fighting stance. All of a sudden A green imp came running through my father and I screaming.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Azalea I hear that you two are mates." Jaken screamed.

Both Sesshomaru and I both looked at each other. Then we both hit Jaken on the head. We all of a sudden we hear a thump and turned to see InuYasha on his back. He quickly sat up and looked at us incredulously then screamed, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Look it's hard to explain." I replied.

"I DON'T CARE! EXPLAIN ALREADY!!!!" Inuyasha hollered back.

We heard some squealing to our right and a cute little meow from below. I turned and saw a cute little two tailed cat.

"Who is this?" I asked petting the little cat.

"That's Kirara." Sango replied.

"Awwwwww! SO CUTE!" I squealed.

Inuyasha fumed with rage. "Will you explain this god damn situation to me?!"

Kagome giggled and then we heard some more squealing and giggling from behind us. I turned to Inuyasha and gave him why do you care look while he glared at us.

"Why do you care? You hate your brother so I can't see why you'd even care about it." I said harshly.

He scoffed, "That's the point. I don't like the fact that you two would be together. It ABSOLUTELY disgusts me!"

Kagome gasped and whacked him aside the head.

"INUYASHA! HAVE SOME RESPECT!" She screamed.

"Why?" I asked.

I was confused on why.

"What the hell Inuyasha." was all I could say.


	4. chapter 3

"What the hell Inuyasha?" was all I could say.

He looked at us incredulously almost like he wanted to kill us, more specifically me. My eyes twitched with annoyance. I can't actually believe that he would say that…..never mind I do believe that since we're talking about INUYASHA here.

"Why do I have a problem with you two getting married and all?! Well there are several reasons!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sharply.

"Shut it, Kagome! He tried to kill all of us. He is a cold hearted bastard. He…" Inuyasha was trying to finish his sentence.

"Enough. I don't care what he did. It happens. He even tried to kill me. He may have done horrible things in the past but he's different. I know it! Or else he wouldn't even associate himself with a HUMAN girl!"I said.

My eyes turned red. I was so angry at him.

"Inuyasha." I yelled.

He went pale instantly.

"Yes" he stuttered.

At this point I didn't know what I was trying to do, but my mind was just a haze. I remember saying one word and that word being 'sit'. With that, he fell to the ground, face first, and groaned in pain. I heard some people gasp while Touma and Koga snorted.

"Not again….." Inuyasha grumbled.

My eyes returned metallic green. I looked around to see all eyes on me. I could see Koga and Touma trying not to burst into laughter at Inuyasha's….misfortune.

Finally someone spoke that person being Kagome.

"H-how'd you do that? I thought I was the only one who could do that." she stammered.

I blinked and answered, "Do what?"

Everyone deadpanned, with the exception of my father, Inukimi, and Sesshomaru.

"You do know that you just did THAT to Inuyasha, correct?" Miroku questioned, emphasizing the 'that' while pointing at the Inuyasha in a large hole.

"I did that? I don't think I did….or maybe I did. I don't know." I replied while trying to remember what had happened a couple of seconds ago.

"How is that even possible?" Inuyasha asked..

"The necklace that you are wearing has the bones of a our fellow dragons. We have been living in villages with the humans for centuries. When we die our bones are being used in anything they need." my father said.

I thought about what my father had said. It amazed me that our bones were used for whatever the humans needed,but I still didn't understand how that contributed to what I'd done.

"Father, how does that have anything to do with the command?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and continued, "Well, some dragon yokai have a power of being able to control other yokai specifically dragon yokai….living or dead meaning that you can still control their bones. You my dear child are one of them. It is indeed a rare power for us so you wouldn't have known. Also Azalea….if you are able to control that you will most likely be able to control some people's demonic auras or spiritual powers. There are consequences as well."

\--Sesshomaru's P.O.V.--

Hiroki raised an eyebrow and continued, "Well, some dragon yokai have a power of being able to control other yokai specifically dragon yokai….living or dead meaning that you can still control their bones. You my dear child are one of them. It is indeed a rare power for us so you wouldn't have known. Also Azalea….if you are able to control that you will most likely be able to control some people's demonic auras or spiritual powers."

"So, what does that mean for us?" Koga asked.

I smirked and noticed my mother staring at me.

" She can even control you as well Sesshomaru." My mother said.

'Wait, she can control me as well.' I thought. Touma broke into laughter.

"What's so funny, Touma?" Azalea asked.

Touma snorted and said, "Yes, Sesshomaru. She can. I believe it also applies to my father and your mother too. Right father?"

Azalea blinked in confusion while Hiroki nodded yes in reply.

"Ehhh?! I'm confused on what just happened?" she stated.

Touma rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up! You're annoying!"

She looked at him skeptically before saying, "You're not supposed to say that to your older sister."

"Why the hell not? I don't think of you as my older sister." Touma said

"Touma Rouge. You are my younger brother and that's final. I can beat your ass if I wanted to, but for the sake of Father. I won't." Azalea said.

I watched as her brother would start growling at her. It looked like it didn't phase her. I watched as he shifted into his dragon form and then Azalea did the same. She was bigger than her brother. Having them side by side. You can tell that she is the bigger one. No wonder she is able to take down bigger demons easily.Her brother started to growl at her and then lunged at her. He was able to attached his teeth to her neck. You can hear her scream. She then hit him with her tail and was able to get him to detach himself.

They growled at each other. For about a minute they just circled each other while continuing to growl until Touma launched himself at her. She dodged and whipped her tail around his neck. Touma clawed her tail. Azalea howled in pain before giving him a death glare.

"They shouldn't be fighting….." I heard Kagome say.

"Let them be. It's how some siblings fight each other instead of using words." my idiotic brother said.

For once he said something smart not something so impulsive and intelligent. But the way they were fighting was more different than the way Inuyasha and I fought. It was worse. This was an absolute duel….like it was to the death.

Shippo gasped and said, "Inuyasha said something smart!"

"What'd you say you little brat!?" he replied angrily.

"It took him long enough." Koga snorted.

"Wanna say that again, jackass?!" Inuyasha said infuriated this time.

He took Tessaiga from his sheathe and pointed it at Koga and Shippo while letting a dark aura out. Kagome yelled out a 'sit boy' and he fell to the ground.

Sango blinked and said, "He certainly is getting it today."

Miroku and Shippo sighed, "Indeed he is."

They continued to fight. It got to the point where Touma got on top of his sister and tried to go for her neck. She got her head far back enough that she was able to grab her brother. She through him far enough that he hit some trees. She almost hit Inuyasha and his gang. She let out a loud roar like scream to let him know that that was enough.Her brother had other ideas. He continued his fight. She turned around and shifted back to her human self. Right as she did he pounced on her, I moved quickly and blocked him preventing him from murdering his sister. I was knocked down and trapped underneath her brother. All of a sudden I see Azalea knocking her brother back and off of me. She looked very protective. She had gotten back in her dragon form and was hovering over me. She looked like she was ready to kill her.

"Azalea, stop please." cried Shippo.

\-- Shippos P.O.V.--

I cried for her to stop, but my pleas were ignored. She was starting to get fed up with my calls for her to stop. In all honestly, I was afraid of what she'd do to everyone around her. She could kill anyone of us. Azalea was so pissed that I don't think she even really cared right now.

"Stop! AZALEA PLEASE STOP!" I wailed.

She turned to me and flicked her tail which sent me flying. Azlea was about to hit me again when someone blocked the attack. She looked like an average teenage except for the fact that she had rose pink hair and amethyst eyes…...I also noticed the fact that she had 6 FOX tails. Is she a….kitsune?

"Touma, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled.

He seemed to flinch. Then the girl did something unexpected. She shifted into a large white kitsune and froze both of their mouths. I noticed that Azalea turned her head toward the kitsune. She studied this kitsune.

I noticed that she has similar markings as the ones that my father told me stories about.

\-- Azaleas P.O.V.--

I studied this kitsune. She looks familiar but i can't place it. This is going to bother me. 'Why did I go after Shippo? He was like my son.' I thought.

I shook my head not realizing that I nearly killed him. I was so pissed at my brother that I was willing to hurt anyone in my path. I felt bad know. I back away. I started hitting things with my head. I didn't know what I should do. This wasn't me. I finally stopped and hit the ground with my head covered in blood. Not caring if I died of blood loss.

"H-hey! Stop that Azalea nee-san!", the kitsune said.

"Let her…..she deserves it." Touma replied harshly.

"No she doesn't, Touma. I understand that you're angry at her, your father, your family in general, but she wasn't in her right mind. N-no matter what someone's done you can still find the heart to forgive them, can't you!?" she cried.

"Miyako, you're different. What you both did is entirely different." he answered softly.

"NO! You know exactly how I feel about these kinds of things. Don't abandon your family. It really, REALLY tears you apart." by this time she was full out sobbing.

Was she….was she crying for me? Why does she seem so familiar?

My father got up slowly and painfully. He extended his arms open as if he wanted a hug. Gracefully she landed next to him and, now in human form, hugged him while he exclaimed,"My dear Miyako-chan. It's been a long time. 2,000 years to be exact." he said cheerily.

She smiled before she replied, "Yes, Hirkoi-san. It has. But it seems like Azalea nee-san is having trouble remembering me….."

He smiles warmly at her. I can see that….you can-"

"I know...although I don't think Touma or Inukimi approves." she says.

Inukimi growls slightly but remains calm, "I don't and Touma doesn't either, but we don't have ANY power over you whatsoever."

She walks over to me and places a hand on my snout which glows. This power seems so familiar. I calm down like I know the feelings she has…..like I know her. As I calm down, I shift back to my human self, all me senses returning. Everything is a blur and soo my vision goes black and I fall asleep. I know this magic. I know HER. Miyako the little girl who arrived on our doorstep looking for help. In that moment I recalled everything about her…..especially about us being practically sisters.

\--Flashback to 2,000 years ago--

It was around 5 in the morning. Father was out hunting and Mother was downstairs cooking us something. They'd let Touma and I sleep in. I heard a door slam close and got up slowly. Touma was still asleep next to me. I yawned loudly causing Touma to stir.

"Azalea! he whined.


	5. Chapter 3 continued

"Sorry." I whispered back.

He rolled his eyes. Then our father came in and picked us up.

"How are my wonderful loving children this morning?" he asked in a happy tone.

Touma yawned and replied,"Tired because of AZALEA."

I giggled and stuck my tongue out, "Yeah, yeah. I told you I was sorry."

He answered with also sticking his tongue out.

"Hiroki…."our mother, Shina, called cautiously.

"Yes, love?" he responded.

"Oh my god….." she said quietly.

We heard a crash and footsteps hurriedly make their way to the door.

"Shina? SHINA?!" Father called worriedly.

Touma hugged me as he shook with worry and fear as Father went after Mother. We followed shortly after.

Soon Father came rushing back in and yelled, "Touma get our herbs and medicines. Azalea clear the beds." We stood there before he shouted, "NOW!"

We scrambled to follow his orders. I heard the door get pushed open again. I went out and saw that Mother was holding the door open for Father who was carrying a little girl. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in blood and dust. The girl looked about 4 years old and had rose pink hair with white fox ears and a fox tail.

"Is it done, Azalea?" Mother said softly.

"Yes Mother." I answered.

Touma gasped and dropped everything he'd been holding once he saw her. "Snow…..wait where's Fireball? Mother what happened to her and where's Fireball?"

"Touma what are you talking about?" Mother questioned.

He shook his head angrily and said, "Never mind. Azalea! COME ON!"

I was then dragged out the door by Touma.

"Where are we going little brother? You seemed agitated in there." I asked.

He looked at me seriously. Something he normally didn't do. Touma responded, "Azalea that girl….I met her a couple of days ago. I know you always wanted to know where I was going, but I was afraid something would happen to her. She wouldn't say anything to be so I called her Snow and that little fox cub Fireball. I knew Snow was in a bad situation, but….not this bad."

"Fireball where are you?" Azalea yelled.

I heard a low howl. I got into my form and my brother got on my back. I followed the noise. It lead us to a thorn bush. I looked around and saw a little red fox in the middle of the thorn bush. My little brother got off me and tried to get him out of the bush, but couldn't. I used my wing and tried to get the thorns out of the way so that my little brother could get him. Once he was out of thorn bush, my brother got back on my back. I ran back to the house with the little fox and my brother to help fireballs wounds. I laughed a little when I thought of the names my brother had given to the two. They represented them well.

"Touma, when did you become so kind?" I asked.

His face turned a light pink and he rubbed the back of his head before saying, "I'M NOT!"

I smiled and would have pat his head if I weren't in my dragon form and he was on my back. Instead I said, "You're adorable."

I got out of my dragon form and walked next to my little brother.

"There's nothing wrong with being kind." I said to him as we walked to the front door.

Mom and dad were running around trying to help the little girl. I went up to the little girl and tried to heal her. I noticed that my brother handed her the little fox. I started to smile at those two I noticed that they both had a pinkish tint to their faces.

I forgot how long I was standing there when all of a sudden everything went black.

\--Time Skip 2 Hour Later--

I woke up a little after. I noticed I was in bed next to "Snow". I also noticed a note on the side of my bed so out of curiosity I opened it. I started to read the letter. The handwriting looked like...like Kasetsu-sama's.


	6. chapter 4

\--Time Skip 2 Hour Later-- (recap)

I woke up a little after. I noticed I was in bed next to "Snow". I also noticed a note on the side of my bed so out of curiosity I opened it. I started to read the letter. The handwriting looked like…..like Kasetsu-sama's.

Dear Hiroki-san,

I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other or talked for a matter of fact, but I'm really hoping that you could do me one last favor. It's about my daughter….since I will no longer be able to take care of her and neither will her mother or any other family member. What I mean is that if you're reading this Kaia and I are dead and any other family member is untrustworthy. You know exactly why they are too. My eldest children with the exception of Nao want to kill her. Even her blood sister, Riko. He must act like he hates her in order to survive his siblings wrath. I promise you though he still loves her. Please make sure she knows that. I know that Toga or Inukimi would take her in, but then she's be an easier target. I can't let that happen. She MUST live...no matter what.

I do hope that you all are well and happy and healthy. I've seen little sweet Azalea and kind tsundere Touma from time to time in soul call. She's grown a too much not to my liking. I certainly wouldn't be able to hold her anymore. Did she like the kimono I got her for her birthday? I hope she did. Kaia, Nao, Miyako, and I spent HOURS looking for the PERFECT one for her. My little Miyako was the one who picked it out. Nao helped his Kaia mend the kimono to make it more Azalea style, but I was able to remember what Azalea liked in kimonos. As Nao said, "It was painful, but worth it." And Touma….oh kami. What happened to him?! He was so tiny and adorable. Not that he isn't now, but he's went from mouse to dragon in what…..about 200 years! He used to be so serene but now he is the complete opposite. Not that I mind because then I'd have been able to play with him. Shina must be the same since I last saw her. She must be as beautiful as ever. And I mean no disrespect to you, Hiroki, or Shina. I mean it as a mere compliment. Hiroki, it still amazes me how well you do with children. I mean your kids adore you. I wish I'd have been able to stop the hatred in this family.

Kaia has aged well for a human. Most likely from the energy I gave to her. We'd had been well when a strange demon appeared before us attempting to claim our lives. We were able to fend it of, but I don't think next time we'll be able to. I was injured and I told my children to flee. Everyone except Miyako fled. She said, "I'm staying with Mommy and Daddy until the end. Like a fairy tale!" It was terrifying at the same time calming. In our moment of peace, Kaia wished to see you all, but I don't believe we will be able to. I'm sorry dear friend. I too wish I could see you and your family one last time. It's a shame actually. I really wanted to see the children, to eat Shina's amazing food, to hunt with you…..to be like a family. I wish you all well. I see the end coming for us. It was an honor to be called a comrade….a brother. Good-bye Hiroki. Please protect my daughter and tell your children that I loved them like my own. I'll see you again one day when we are all in the afterlife.

Sincerely Your Friend,

Kasetsu Yamashita

I noticed that I was sobbing. Kasetsu-sama is dead and this girl is his daughter. I wanted to spend so much more time with him and Kaia-san. They were like family to us all. My sobs caused my father to burst into the room.

"Azalea, what's w-...You read…." he paused. He lowered his eyes.

"I want to see him again! He said that next time….that next time we were going to play together and that Mother Kaia and I were all going to cook! That we were going to do so much more things. So he can't be dead...he can't be…." I wailed.

"Azalea…." my father said.

By now I knew my eyes were burning with hope and that I was completely standing up. My mother walked into the room to see what the commotion was all about. Her eyes wandered from my father to me to the letter in my hand. I knew I was bawling but it didn't matter anymore. He still has to be alive.

"This is all a bad dream….it's all a bad dream. None of this is real! I'll wake up soon and everything will be fine!" I scream.

This can't be real. Who can help our dear friend. I noticed that father turned to mother and said, " Do you think that the Lady of the West would help us with this issue?"

"I'm not sure, but we should head there soon. What about the children?" she said softly.

"We can't leave them here, my love. We'll have to take them with us." he replied.

"I will get the children ready. I think that little Miyako will fit into some of Touma's older clothing." answered Mother.

I was still hunched over, sobbing. It's not fair…...IT'S NOT FAIR!

Touma rushed in and observed the scene before him. He saw me crying, my mother packing, my father watching Miyako and I sorrowfully, and the...letter.

\--Touma's P.O.V. --

What in the world is going on? What is that in Azalea's hand? I went for what looked like a piece of paper. I heard Mother clear her throat and as if on cue a hand swiftly took the object out of my reach. The hand belonged to my father. I was confused and irritated.

"WHY CAN'T I LOOK?!" I yelled angrily.

"It's nothing, Touma." he said calmly.

I pointed to my sister and then hollered, "Then why is she crying?!"

I don't understand what is going on. Why is my sister crying? Did someone die or got hurt? I knew that my sister hardly ever cries unless it was something serious. I NEED to know what's going on.

I turned to my sister and tried to read her mind. I heard, " They can't be dead." She kept on repeating it in her head. Who is she talking about? We had many people in our lives. The only people that are really close to our family is the Yamashita. Wait did something happen to them? I heard something else that got my attention.

'Kasetsu-sama please don't be dead.' Azalea thought.

With wide eyes I said, "What was that Azalea?"

She looked over at my horrified eyes and knew that I'd been reading her mind. My father looked cross with me and was about to say something when Snow began to stir. He motioned that we'd talk about it later.

I watched as Snow slowly began to pick herself up. She observed her surroundings and then relaxed. I assumed that she felt safe here which is surprising since she was really protective when I first met her.

I noticed that her lips moved and she had used her voice, but it was only a single word. What she had said was, "Tsuneo?"

Fireball came running when he heard her and immediately started to play with her fingers. She smiled at this gesture. I walked over to her and crouched.

"Hey….you alright?" I asked.

Her reply was a nod.

She looked terrified to see the scratches on Fireball, or as she just called him Tsuneo. What happen to Fireball and Snow?

\--Back to the present--

I opened my eyes. I still remember that fateful day Miyako came to our little cabin. I was happy at the same time worried, worried that something terrible had happened to someone we'd loved dearly. I noticed that soon after I'd come after my memories so did my sister. And she was crying again.

I sighed and started to walk away. I'll ask him later…..

\--Azalea's P.O.V.--

I remembered everything about her. The fact that I forgot is terrible of me.

She smiled and then said, "Don't cry Azalea. It's not your fault you forgot….it's technically mine."

"How is it not mine and yours instead?" I asked.

Miyako rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, "I accidentally….well more of purposely….made you forget me so you wouldn't worry about me to much. After I disappeared, I knew you all would look for me so I made you forget. It seemed to work on Hiroki-san, Shina-san, and you, but not Touma. He hit me really hard when I told him. Please don't hurt me!"

She cringed as if I would whack her head instead I embraced her. "Now my dear little sister. Why would I do that?"

Tears welled in her eyes and Miyako's smile was brighter than the sun itself. All she said was, "I missed those words so very much."

\--Miyako's P.O.V.--

I looked Azalea and noticed that she was still crying, but they looked liked happy tears. Although I noticed someone was missing. My face went blank. Damn you Touma! Y-you leave me here with all these people when you know I don't like being around others that much.

"What's wrong Miya-chan?" Azalea questioned.

I gave her one of the best smiles that I had currently, considering the fact that I was terrified and extremely pissed off at Touma.

"Nothing Lea-chan!" I said trying to act cheerful which sounded more like I was trying to contain a murderous aura.

I noticed Azalea sweatdrop.

"Are you sure?" she replied.

I grew a large tick mark and then tried to answer calmly, "No. I swear I'm gonna kill Touma! HE LEFT ME HERE WITH TO MANY PEOPLE! And I don't like being around so many."

"Calm down. These are my friends. They just want to make sure your ok. This is Koga, Inuyasha, Sango and her children, her husband Miroku, Kagome, Rin, Jaken, ah un, and …. Where's Shippo?"

"That fox boy?" I asked.

"Yes. Have you seen him?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrow and replied, "You don't remember you threw him across when he tried to stop you from practically killing your brother and everyone else in the village?"

"Is he ok. Where is he?" Azalea said getting up looking for the fox kit.

"He's fine, Azalea. I was able to heal him. He should be up within a couple of hours."

"Im sorry. I don't know what got into me."

I smiled warmly at her before muttering, "Well you were trying to protect someone you love. Some people get enraged when you go after their loved ones like you did. Although I have to say your rage overcame you too much."

Azalea noticed that everyone was backing away from her with the exception of me.

"I'm leaving. Don't bother following me. I need time to think over what I did." Azalea said walking away.

I sighed and started to walk toward Sesshomaru, but what I didn't expect was for the little girl called Rin and in the orange kimono to speak up.

"Azalea-san! Wait! It's not your fault. You can c-confide….I think….in your friends." Rin exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I nearly killed my friends Rin. You might not understand."


	7. chapter 4 continued

Rin stomped her foot on the ground and sassily said, "I DO UNDERSTAND! If they're truly your friends then they're truly your friends then they'll forgive you, but also try to help you control yourself better!"

"It's not easy Rin. I…"

"It's not that easy you say? Then YOU don't know they TRUE meaning of friends or family!" Rin replied.

"That's not what I meant Rin. It's not easy to control my inner demon. I have been trying, but it has a mind of its own."

"But you're not letting anyone help you! Your loved ones need to help you! Don't you understand what I'm trying to say?!"

"Maybe I don't want help. I was always let down."

Rin scowled and then said coldly, "How can you say that?! SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT EVERYONE LET YOU DOWN!?"

"No.. I let myself down."

Rin's eyes soften then responded, "Everyone let's themselves down, Azalea-san. No matter what...no one in the world is THAT perfect to NOT make a mistake."

"Thanks Rin. I will keep that in mind."Azaleas said.

Rin nods and gives Azalea a hug. I smile. Rin reminds me of how I was like when I was little. I paid heed to the fact that everyone….and I mean everyone was shocked to have seen Rin talk like that to someone older than her. Azalea walked away deep into the forest. I knew what she was thinking….what she was gonna do if she wasn't stopped. I knew what she felt like because I WAS her before. I was like Rin and Azalea….I think I still am.

The fact that Sesshomaru stared after Azalea made me giggle which made his head snap in my direction. That only made me laugh harder. His eye twitched in annoyance. Once I calmed myself I looked him dead serious in the eye and asked, "Sesshomaru, answer me honestly. And you can't lie to me or I'll know. Do you love Azalea?"

"Its none of you concern."

"Oh really? It IS my concern CONSIDERING the fact that you BOTH are like my siblings!"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have to answer."

I deadpanned and gave his head a quick and light karate chop. I cracked my knuckles and then said with a dark aura, "THIS SESSHOMARU BETTER ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Jaken started to say something but when I gave him a glare he immediately shut up.

"Why do you want to know so badly? It's really none of your business to know how I feel about Azalea. She probably doesn't feel the same way." Sesshomaru said looking away.


End file.
